1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clear, plastic clamshell type packages for relatively small articles, and more particularly to a two-piece package with a bottom piece with hinged sidewalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clear plastic packages are popular for enclosing small articles of commerce and have undergone advancements over the years. Nonetheless there remains a need for improvements in several aspects of such packages. For example there is need for packages that present a greater resistance to those who would pilfer, tamper with, or otherwise break into a package and remove its contents. There is also an unfilled need for clamshell type packages that have a low profile for efficient storage. It is also noted that prior clamshell type packages in their assembled form are not self-supporting on a flat surface.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a clear plastic package that has an improved level of security against pilferage and tampering.
Another object is to provide a clear plastic clamshell type package whose components have a relatively low profile in their unassembled configuration and which in its assembled configuration is strong and stable, while displaying all sides of an enclosed article in a highly aesthetic manner.
A further object is to provide such a package that can be self-supporting on any of its sides on a level surface, for display and other purposes.
These and other objects and advantages are achievable by the present invention, which is a clear plastic package that has a generally rectangular upper piece and lower piece, the upper piece having a major surface with a downwardly extending rib extending along the perimeter of the major surface.
The lower piece has a major surface and front, rear and opposing side edge portions, and to each edge portion there is hindgedly connected a wall that can rotate from a generally horizontal position to an upright position relative to the major surface. On a lower part of each wall, spaced from the hinge, and extending longitudinally, is a resiliently deformable locking edge portion. Adjacent to each of the side edge portions of the lower piece is a fixed upward projection that is adapted to snap into resilient locking engagement with the locking edge portion of each upwardly rotated wall to hold it in upright position. In a preferred embodiment the adjacent side edges of the walls are shaped so as to intermesh, and there is means on the intermeshing side edges for making resilient snapping locking engagement between them. The outer sides of each of the four walls are shaped such that the assembled package can stand on any of its sides.
The upper edge portions of the walls are so shaped that when they are in upright position they will cooperate to provide a recessed ledge for receiving the perimeter rib of the upper piece, which rib can be adhesively secured to the recessed portion to provide a sealed enclosure for an article. The upper edge of the installed perimeter rib is adapted to lie flush or below the top of the recessed ledge, and thus provides a neat package with clean lines and without an exposed flange that could be the target of efforts to pry apart an edge of the sealed package.
Thus there is provided a strong, clear plastic packager that can lie flat for storage and stand upright on one of its sides for display purposes.